Child of the Boundary
by tadanomarz
Summary: Well, looks the TARDIS took a wrong turn again. The Doctor finds himself in a place most like the Library! Though, he still hasn't a clue to where he is. Actually, it's home to Hiver Laurent, the one balancing life and death! Sound Horizon. Roman. TwoShot
1. Unidentified Location

**Don't mind this ridiculous babble about how this story came to be. It had to start when the Sound Horizon song, **_**The Story Roman of Morning and Evening**_** started to play on my IPod. Then, a blast of Doctor Who ideas came to mind and I couldn't resist. Anyways, hope both fans enjoy! Plus, first Doctor Who fan fiction too. ;w;'' sorry if I don't personalize the Doctor right, orz'.**

**Now, now..! **

**Allons-y! **

* * *

><p>Child of the Boundary.<p>

Chapter One: Unidentified Location.

By Silver Flare of Spirit.

Looked like the TARDIS had a mind of its own, for today anyway, but what _was_ today? Perhaps it was Monday? No, no, no, no! It surely wasn't- since he knew that _yesterday_ was Monday. Though, he could've traveled back to another Monday, different date and month and all! The male in a pin striped suit poked his head out of the blue box, took a qui_ckity quick_ glance around, before bringing himself back inside. Huh, this place certainly looked like the Library, though, something was eerily off.

Another quick glance was what the Doctor took, his throat cleared uncomfortably, while he placed his left foot out onto the marble tile. After several moments of silence, he finally managed himself out, closed the door to the TARDIS, and walked a few feet from it.

Astounding, there were thousands upon thousands of books here. Just like the Library, he reckoned. But, there was still that feeling in the back of his mind that it wasn't the Library. That gut feeling decided to stay, implanted in the back of his head and heart, no, _two_ hearts. Hopefully there weren't any Vashta Nerada lurking about, but, hm. The uncomfortable atmosphere was sill in the air. For now, the Doctor decided to shake off the feeling.

Where to look, where to search? There must've been some sort of section here, perhaps a bit of Science Fiction, or, maybe Mystery would do! He definitely didn't want to find himself stuck in the Romance section either, ironically there had to be thousands of red roses in vases. Siting in an orderly fashion while they gently rocked back and forth by a draft (from who knows where), in the quiet, Library.

Reluctantly, he walked towards a shelf of books. Taking hold of one of them quickly skimming through, eyes wandering to the next page to the next and the next. Where he stopped, and then put the book back into place. That story happened to be about Greek mythology, with the so-called 'gods' humans had worshiped and all the like. Fascinating, yet tragic he had to conclude. He had to conclude, after taking the book out again and looking at the title, that, _Moira_ was definitely a cruel god. Destiny, fate, or another synonym was one of the cruelest. Though, let's see how she (she was proclaimed, 'Goddess', or 'Mother' in the story) would face off with a mad man in a blue box.

The Doctor's feet then turned away from the shelves shoved together with the Greek mythology, and stories and all. Then walking left, off down some corridor. Allowing his feet to take him there; curiosity was already overwhelming him and he needed to explore.

Unknown to him, a small petite figure garbed in a dress in the many shades of violet, purple (you name it), watched him. Her violet eyes watched him, while she made light steps to pursue, _Monsieur_ would be interested in, whoever this person was.

It felt like hours to him, maybe even more than a day that he was walking around. Skimming every shelf with his hands, touching every book and spine. The Doctor was just like a curious child, wanting to touch almost everything and anything around him. Wanting to gain more information at every passing second.

After having himself literally stuck in a book for the longest time, and not finding the time or place to figure out he was. He _finally_ (and, this was the first) removed his Sonic Screwdriver, waving the small thing with the shining blue light around. Identify where the hell he was at this moment in time. The readings that came back to him were weird, something unexpected. Odd, quite odd, yes.

_The Boundary of Life and __**Death**_.

"Not expected, no, no…definitely not... " He hit the screw driver against the palm of his hand a few times. " I can't be dead, can I?" It flickered slightly, before returning to normal.

Unless he was dead, but wouldn't he regenerated by now? Unless this was some prank, and act of some sort. The TARDIS was up to something, but now, he wasn't too sure what. Since she was known to make herself appear (along with the additional companions) almost anywhere, even when he directed the coordinates. Though, today was when he let her have a mind of her own and decide to come here. Hm, confusing, very confusing.

He remained silent for a few minutes, staring at the darn sonic screwdriver again. Raising it high enough above his head to look at it's findings, which remained the same. Nothing else, no one else was here with him at the moment. Though, a dash of purple crossed his mind, eyes flickering to the very corner, seeing a young girl. Ooh, looked quite young, maybe she was six or seven or eight? Could be!

After taking a few steps towards the young lass, she seemed to mirror his steps. Oddly colored violet eyes trained themselves his own. His queries were slowly building on top of the other, making a query pyramid. Then quickly dissolving into absolutely nothing. The Doctor was hesitant to ask a question. But what was the reason? He never had this feeling before, nor had he intended to.

"Who are you?" The girl finally asked, her accent heavy of one of the French. Funny, that he found himself in front of a presence of a French girl. This certainly reminded him of Madame de Pompadour.

He gave a friendly smile to the others no so cheery expression, " Hullo there, _mademoiselle_, I'm the Doctor!" He gestured to himself, then to her. " And you are, if I may?"

" Doctor…Who?"

"Exactly, _mademoiselle_!"

The young girl studied the gentlemen in front of her. A pinstriped suit; his hair lazily floating in the air while he held the kind eyes of her Master. He appeared to be a giant to her, like many, even _Monsieur_. Though, that was from only her perspective and hers alone. Yet, she was reluctant to answer.

"Ahh, what's wrong? Something I do?" His words sounded innocent enough.

This had perked the doll of death to return to reality, out of the state of wandering and into the state of high and alert. She shook her head, mind absent, expression dull as ever. Then- she gently shook her head, clearing her throat now. " I am Violette, the doll of death." Her voice was curt; she dipped into a curtsy, head rising after a moment or two of silence.

He was stunned, frozen, and unable to speak. She, Miss Violette, was the – 'doll of death'? That began to make everything (slightly) a bit more clear (perhaps- not at all, really), he wore a shocked expression, eyebrow raising in suspicion whereas his mouth had opened a gap and not moving for a second or two. He wanted to get straight to the point, of why he was he here, what he was here for, who was also in charge? Those thoughts spun around his head, a bit to much. " Would you, if it's okay tell me where we are exactly?"

It didn't take long to respond. " You are in the boundary of life and death, in our Master's home." She replied. " How did _you_ get here, though, _Monsieur _Doctor? Enlighten me."

" We-_ell_, it's hard to elaborate on, you may find it bor-"

"Stop stalling, and answer me already. "

Well, someone had a bit of a mood on her. Looked like trouble was brewing through its doors. " Right, right.." He said, " From the beginning, or the end? Or maybe in the middle…"

" Stop stalling already, and tell why and how you appeared in Master's home, our home."

Whoever this – 'we' bit was, the Doctor would only think of the other was babbling about herself and her 'Master' ( apparently). There could be some other additional person, lurking in the shadows at this mere moment.

"My TARDIS had brought me here, per_rrrr_haps mistaking this – " pause. " Your Master's home to a place called: the Library, filled with books of the past, present _andddd_ future! "

" Your..Tardiz-?" The new words felt odd on her tongue.

"No, no, no! It's _TARDIS_, meaning, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a time machine and a space ship rolled into one. " A slight childish grin appeared on his features.

The doll of death held no amusement to the others cheeriness, perhaps- sister dear would fancy him more. Considering how much more chipper she always was. Huh. Violette remained silent for a moment or two, " And where did you leave your TAREDI-"

"It is _TARDIS_, T-A-R-D-I-S."

Okay, now the others childishness and obnoxiousness was beginning to bother her by some. Maybe Hortense wouldn't be able to deal with his cheekiness. "Anyway, _Monsieur_ Doctor, would you happen to know where you left your.." She didn't want to be risked to be corrected again, to much of her annoyance. " ..Time and Space Machine_..? _It is rather a simple question to be asked. "

"Ahhh, well. I remember being by where many of the Greek mythology happened to be. That's all I recalled…Oh! And there was a stairwell too. "

Another silent nod came from the doll, eyes holding a dull stare. Hey, it was hard enough to just stay with him. She knew she had to be polite, hold in her emotions and be a lady too. " I believe I can assist you by showing your way ou-"

It was already too late when their heads both turned to hear a clicking of heels. A dress of many blues that might as well matched the Earth's usually clear sky, swaying from side to side.

"_Bonjour!_" The look-a-like girl to Violette had said, smiling all the while. " You must be _Monsieur _Doctor, _oui_?"

Before the Doctor could respond to the others out of the blue question, Violette seemed to beat him to asking. Was this perhaps a paradox? If so, then..they weren't supposed to even _touch_, or the whole time and universe would split! It wasn't as pretty the last time, the trouble with Rose. Ah, memories…

As he was beginning to recall those memories, he was snapped out of it. He received a - rather hard jab to the side from the violet girl, who looked rather irked by his rudeness. " Oh, oh, oh…? You were saying?" Since he didn't want the other to repeat, yet it seemed as if he wanted the other repeat whatever their question was.

"_Monsieur_ has requested to see you, _Monsieur_ Doctor..!"

" Ohh? _Monsieur_? And who may that be..?" A pause as he stared at the replicate of the other who wore the blue dress like sky, " But, answer this question of mine, _mademoiselle_- who are _you_?"

"Oh, _moi_, _Monsieur_?" she questioned, repeating the others words as she gestured to herself. She spun around on her heel, the whole 360 degrees, before facing him again. She dipped into a curtsy, a smile all the way of her face, never escaping. " I am Hortense, or _Hortensia_, _Monsieur_ Doctor. The doll of morning, the light, happiness, _Birth, _the Sun and/or _anything_ that is all good and shining!" She paused, and then gestured to Violette who continued to wear a pout on her face. " And, _this_ is my twin sister, Violette. She didn't seem to introduce first fully, did she?"

" Pardon me, _Monsieur_. I had not. " A pause, " I am – Violette, doll of the evening, the darkness, despair, _death_, and the moon, ect cetera. "

Right, so- now the Doctor was even more confused than beforehand. The two before him were like polar opposites…No! More like opposites! Oh, look, the comparisons – the most descriptive, yet almost vague descriptions of themselves. Such as the ones that were listed, seemed almost mirroring what the other said but saying the _exact_ opposite of them! Yes, very interesting! So– the ones they were listed in chronological order were: Morning and Evening, Light and Darkness, Happiness and Despair, finally - the Sun and the Moon Even the colors they were opposites. It reminded him of Yin and Yang, since this sort of thing happened to their sort of thing (if that made any _sense_ at all).

After concluding, and analyzing that small thing about the two, the other smiled, " Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" It was a wonderful idea, the Doctor had to concur. " Pardon myself then as well! I am the Doctor, it is quite the pleasure of meeting both of you." He then knitted his brow a bit. " Thoughh, _Mademoiselle_ Hortense, you had mentioned your – _Monsieur_, earlier before?"

At sudden realization, the doll of life blinked and a small gasp came from her lips. " Oh, _Monsieur!_ He wanted to meet you, _Monsieur_ Doctor." Giggling, the girl turned on her heel, looking back at the other from looking over her shoulder. " I'll lead the way!"

While her sister seemed to be doing the talking, the violet doll decided to keep put and remain silent. That's what she had been telling herself anyway, since sister dear seemed to be controlling this conversation.

With a grin, the time lord nodded. " _Alll_-righty then!" he said, excitement clearly shown from his face. " _Allons-y!_" And thus, the trio went off into this unexplainable place.

* * *

><p><strong>Sli<strong>_**ghhttt**_** edit to the story, if you've viewed it beforehand. Made it into two separate parts because it looked a bit wonky to me. Don't mind me though. ;u; and enjoy the story!**


	2. The Lonely Boundary

Child of the Boundary.

Chapter Two: The Lonely Boundary.

Silver Flare of Spirit

* * *

><p>This master of theirs ( Violette and Hortesne), seemed to have a lot of time on his hands. Perhaps a bit to much time on his hands really. It wasn't making to much sense to the Doctor. However, he'd had to keep up with it. He had the suspicion that the other (-this, 'Master') was a time lord. He was just hoping that this, well- Master wasn't the same <em>Master<em> that he was thinking about. His friend who tried to destroy the universe-scratch that, planet Earth on many occasions, which was mostly his fault too. Oh, well. His feet hobbled up the staircase that ascended up to the next floor. He followed the dolls, taking in every single part of the place. So many books, paintings and statues, oh my! Seemed like this was more of a art museum than a Library. But- perhaps it could be a Librareum! Yeah, that would be a new word for a combination of the two. Doctor, you are quite the clever fellow…!

He seemed to bump into one of the two, as he snapped from his thoughts and directed his individual attention on each. It was Violette he bumped into, who gave him frown in return to his jolly smile.

"_Monsieur_ is in his study." Spoke Hortense first, then gesturing to the door. " If you need anything of course, please give a holler!" She took ahold of her sisters hand and scurried off somewhere. It looked like it was against the others protest, but oh well.

Now turning to the doorway, the Doctor approached it cautiously. Then rapped onto the door four times, indicating his presence. It took a good minute and a half to hear a low audible response of, 'come in!' Which, the Doctor had done. Opening the oak doors to reveal a man, silvery hair, a long ponytail that seemed to go down to his waist. Awfully pale chap too, it seemed. He was in a black vest and a white dress shirt underneath. Funny, he expected him to be more alien. Unless…nah, he smelt human though. That's for sure. His eye color(s) were also peculiar, one was red and the other was blue! The most be…oh, what is the word? Ah, snap let's not work about a teensy-wensy thing, Doctor. Clearing his throat, he continued to offer his jolly smile.

" I take that you're _'Monsieur_' that Hortense and Violette have told me little about. " The others life was a mystery of him, for a minute- he thought he recognized him. Only for a minute he began to remind him of another, and another! Huh, oh well. Best to push over his query pyramid that was slowly began to form.

"_Oui_, I am indeed." Responded the other, whose voice reminded the Doctor of velvet – for some reason or another. " I am Hiver Laurent, I take that you are the 'Doctor' then?" He then slowly began to rise from his seat that he was positioned in, pushed the chair in and take a few steps away from his desk. " –The 'Doctor' isn't your actual name, is it?"

A chuckle seemed to escape his lips. " _Yes_, underneath many mysteries and all. My name is nowhere to be located." His face then became a bit serious. " I was meaning to ask, Hiver." A pause took control, then his lips moved again. " Where am I exactly? The TARDIS has taken me to – another place similar, yet never….well.." he gestured his hands all around. " Like _this_, place before."

" You are in the plain, a nonexistent plain to the living. The boundary of life and death, stuck in the very middle of them." Hiver paused as he had an afterthought, " _Et, non_. You aren't dead _Monsieur_. Just to clarify that for you."

A laugh came from the time lord's lips now. Amused all the while, before it ceased. "You're..being serious, aren't you?"

All that was needed was a nod of his head, apparently the Doctor was in the boundary of life and death. It was a surprise, but..why exactly was this Hiver here? It was too odd, something out of place and probably right under his nose to. His nose better not screw up this time.

After another silent minute, that seemed to make the conversation even, more or less mundane. " You aren't a human, or a normal human, are you _Monsieur_?"

"We-_eeelll_, not a human no. Of course not, nor am I – a 'normal human' for that matter. Considering how – all humans aren't normal. Just..unique really and brilliant too!" Sometimes he went a bit on with his rambling. " But to answer your question, No, I am not a human. I'm a time lord." He stifled a chuckle. " Humans seem to look time lord to me, we came first." Apparently, so it looked. After he shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit, the other looked the other up and down. Spotting the large winter coat off to the side, then returning his brown eyes to the others oddly colored ones.

Now looking over the other all together, Hiver Laurent was a complete mystery to him. His clothing- for the most part reminded him of France, slightly, but did. Though, that red jewel on top where his neckline was shined mysteriously. A dangerous glint shined through its red texture. A feeling of murderous intent seemed to linger off of it, scowling at him from a nonexistent view. While the marks on his cheeks—hey- didn't Hortense and Violette have the same marks as well? This was by far confusing, too confusing.

"Time Lord?" questioned the curious male, whose eyebrow seemed to lift at that second. " I…reckon that a – 'Time Lord' is allowed to rule and work with Time..and Space?" The way he asked sounded unsure and like a question than a statement. "You also own a … _TARDIS_, as well, _oui_?"

"Correct, Hiver!" He replied, happily of course. " And correct again! However- how did you know? I spoke nothing of my TARDIS before. "

" I was given an explanation as I watched Violette listen to you. " The younger male smiled, placing a hand onto his right side. " You see, _Monsieur _Doctor. Myself and my dolls, _Mademoiselle Violette et Mademoiselle Hortensia_ have a bond. These bonds, the markings of the sun and the moon, " He touched his cheeks in an orderly fashion, and respectfully at saying this. " Allow me to see out of their eyes, what they see and share them with me. "

"But, how is that possible?" The Doctor mused, rubbing his chin now. " A spiritual bond then? How come you have one with them?"

" – Well, you see, _Monsieur_." Hiver let out a small sigh. " I am not actually alive, which is why I am in the – 'boundary of life and death.' " A pause. " I am – technically, the 'balance' between the two: life and death. "

"Oooh?" He raised a brow towards the other, gesturing to the other to go on. " Please, enlighten me on this..matter. " Truly sounded fun to explore. This topic, in the tone of his voice it might've been a touchy subject. Hm.

"Very well then." The spirit paused, collecting his thoughts of how start off with this. Within a few moments, the –'balance' began to elaborate: " Allow me to tell you the _Roman_ of Morning and Evening…."

Truly, the Doctor couldn't be more amazed – of this whole ideal. The questions that had led him up to this point, he would have thought the same or perhaps slightly altered, but similar. As the other finished up his tale, the Doctor cleared his throat. Grin evident on his features. " That..is absolutely brilliant, something brilliant." A pause. "However, if you ever do leave the..this place?" he gestured around him. "—what will happen though?"

" That – _Monsieur_, I am uncertain of. If I were to leave the boundary- suddenly, unexpectedly, then the boundary may disappear. Which- I do not want to happen. The balance of peoples of life and their deaths, anyone, may end up in turmoil. Something unneeded really."

Rubbing at his chin, the Doctor had understood. Completely; when you have that many people, many lives on your hands You simply can't just go out, where and whenever they want to- and forget their responsibilities. " There is so much I want to show you, Hiver Laurent. Although, it may bring trouble.." He frowned lightly towards this.

Even if there were books, roman or stories to keep his curiosity at surrounded the other it's pike, he ought to be rather lonely. He knew himself too, the last Time Lord to be alive still. Traveling with a companion, then somehow losing them in the end of their adventure- always pained him. To know that the other died before he was born was even more tragic.

"Of course, I must remain here at all times. I will never be lonely though. I have so much to do, in so much. Well time. I wish I could go out and travel, but, I am afraid I wouldn't be able to. " The spirit sighed, running his fingers through his hair that was alike of snow. He then remained silent for a second, eyes closing- then opening again. It was then, he wore a rather cheery smile to match the Doctor's jolliness from before.

"What are you smiling at, Hiver?" The Doctor questioned, oblivious to know of what the other was thinking.

" I know, _Monsieur _Doctor!" He said, excitedly. " I..can send _Mademoiselle Violette et Hortense_ on the ride of your journeys to come! I'll be able to see that way!" Someone was rather excited by the idea.

The Doctor cracked a smile, but then took a moment to think this over. But, he worried if the two dolls would be able to manage with the aliens. Considering they were merely observers to the others _roman_. Huh, but he'd work it out.

"Brilliant idea then, Hiver Laurent! You don't mind me takin' them for a little while then, do you?"

The spirit shook his head. " Of course not, _non!_" he replied, cheerily. "Ah, wait a moment, please." He then called out towards the two, and within a few minutes. The two twin sisters' representations of life and death were before them. Both tilting their heads in the opposite direction of one another! Man! That never got old to the Doctor.

"You needed us, _Monsieur_?" asked Violette, slightly smiley, but slightly frown-y too.

"Ahh, _Mademoiselle Violette_," he looked towards the violet clad one, " _Et Mademoiselle Hortense_. " Now, his gaze found its way over to the blue clad one. " I have a mission for you both. " A pause.

" What is it _Monsieur!_?" Asked Hortense eagerly. A bright smile was clearly on her face.

After a dramatic silence from the spirit, he smiled and gestured to his new fond companion. " You are to collect roman alongside _Monsieur _Doctor. To see more than just stories, to even live through them, so you can show me more than just observation. Show me..through your eyes_ Mademoiselles_. Adventures alongside _Monsieur_ Doctor."

Clearly, both were eager- yet Violette didn't want to express it. Either, her Master had gone mad, or- something among the lines of that. Surely, she wasn't judging him..but still. Travel with _that_ cheeky fellow? How would she cope with someone very alien to her! But, it looked like she had no say in the matter.

In sync, both had curtsied- heads bowed similar. " _Oui, Monsieur_." They decided to take the challenge, which the Doctor was excited about. New companions, new places! Where to go, and what to see..!

"Then, shall we go off _Mademoiselles_?" asked the Doctor, a smile on his face.

They raised their heads, facing the Doctor. " But of course, _Monsieur_ Doctor!"

He then dismissed one matter, clearing his throat. " Ah..before we _do_ go, please call me _the Doctor_." If anything, sounded muchhh better to him. " Now, then…_Allons-y!"_

After finding the TARDIS by the Greek mythology section (seemed to take over an hour and a half for the Doctor), Hiver had come, strolling aside them as the twin dolls talked feverishly with the Doctor. A smile had came across his face by then. As they neared the blue box with the words: POLICE BOX written on top. He watched the male pop in the key, and open the interior. Which..was much bigger on the inside then out. Surprised gasps came from the twins, who gingerly managed themselves inside. The Doctor, just about to leave, stepped inside also, then poking his head out of the door. " I'll see you again, Hiver Laurent, show you a few new _roman_, huh?"

"I'll be anticipating." Hiver replied, nodding a few times.

The two twins poked their heads out as well. " _Au revior, Monsieur!" _Then after, they scurried back inside. Exploring the insides of the TARDIS.

"_Au revior_! _Mademoiselles!_ I hope you have quite the adventure!" He called back, after they seemed to be long gone.

The Doctor smiled, a nod to the other and slipped inside the blue box. Shortly after disappearing inside, the box began to make odd noises.

_Vrrwomm, Vrrwomm. Vrrrmoww._

The spirit then wore a grin from ear to ear, fascinated by this display of time travel. He gave the blue box a wave, and after it dematerialized into nothing but atoms. The spirit turned himself around, heading back to his study.

Thus, this is where a brand new chapter has begun.

Is there a _Roman _here, I wonder….?

* * *

><p>Authors Notice: If you're a Doctor Who fan who stumbled onto this fan fiction. I would seriously recommend to listening to The Story ( Roman) of Morning and Evening, by the band Sound Horizon (the album, which this story suggests: <em>Roman<em>, the fifth story). Amazing band, I've got to say. If you're a Sound Horizon fan who stumbled onto this, I apologise for one- screwing up both of the dolls and Hiver's personalities up. Never wrote for them before. Also, if you're interested in Doctor Who, go and watch it. e u e please, Laurents.

Also, if anything is - pretty much, er, incorrect language wise (i.e. allons-y!), please go ahead and correct me.

Anyways! Please read and review! I'll be waiting lovelies!


End file.
